Saviors 2
by KryptoniteMistress
Summary: Sequel to my last fic, 'Saviors'.


Saviors 2

Matters were improving for everyone at Genosha. Charles had set up a school on the island for those who needed assistance in controlling their powers, or merely someone to talk to who could understand. Erik and Sophie were a big help in recruiting and helping set everything up. All in all, life was running along smoothly. Erik, however, had something in the back of his mind. It was going to be the anniversary of his mother's passing soon. In three days to be exact. He usually stayed so stoic that day, never giving anyone any indication that the day held significance for him. This year, though, felt different. He felt as though he should commemorate the day by honoring his mother in some form.

Erik had been quieter than usual that day, particularly when he and Charles were alone together. Charles could sense that something was on Erik's mind, but he did not want to press the issue. As the laid in bed that night, Erik was the first to drift off into sleep. Charles was finishing up his usual reading for the night when all of a sudden he felt Erik stir next to him. But it wasn't how a person typically stirs in their sleep. Charles could tell that something was bothering him, and wanted nothing more than to help his partner with whatever it was.

Erik suddenly awoke from whatever was plaguing him. He stared at Charles, seemingly embarrassed.

"Everything alright, Erik?" Charles asked, concerned.

Erik stared at him blankly for a second. "Yes, everything's fine," he responded quietly. He laid back down and faced away from Charles.

Charles stared at Erik, then quickly turned away, afraid that Erik would be able to feel his eyes on him. His thoughts wandered to al that occurred between them recently. He could not think of anything that he had outwardly seen that would cause Erik such distress. Charles did not want to pry, though, and he certain did not want to use this mutation to get into Erik's thoughts at this time. Their relationship was still new and more intimate than either of them had ever experienced before. All the more, Charles did not want to tread on what they had by causing a rift between them. He figured Erik would be willing to share if and when he was ready. He just needed to know Charles was there to support him until then.

The next say went the same way. Erik went about the usual routine of the day by checking in on everyone and assisting in matters with the school. Beyond that, though, was silence. The next night was even a repeat, Erik falling asleep un-peacefully and being woken by his inner thoughts. Charles continued to worry, knowing he needed to at least approach the subject soon, so Erik could move on from whatever the issue at hand was.

As the third day went by the same way, Charles decided to same something when they settled in be for their usual nightly routine.

Erik noticed that Charles had not reached for his book as soon as he climbed into bed, as had become his custom.

"You're not going to read tonight?" Erik asked him.

"No, not yet at least," Charles replied. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Erik had a feeling this was coming. "You're worried about me," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course I am," Charles responded. "These last few days you haven't been yourself. I just want to you to know I am here for you. I haven't tried to look into your thoughts or anything. But I am here to listen to whatever you are willing to share."

Erik breathed a heavy sigh. Truth be told, he wanted to get his woes off his chest. He did not want to feel this way, but he also did not want to put so much on Charles when their relationship was new and things were off to a good start for them. Everything else in his life was peaceful, and he wanted to keep it that way. But maybe if he shared this part, he would be able to find the closure he needed to finally move on.

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's passing," he explained to Charles after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh," Charles responded quietly. "I didn't know. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Erik finally glanced over at him and shook his head. "It doesn't get easier as the years go by. Partly because of the guilt I still feel in not being able to save her in that moment. But mostly because of my past. Everything I have done, I wish there was some way of knowing whether or not she would be happy with me."

Charles knew how Erik's mother passing came to be, between stories and Erik sharing his thoughts with him. The peril they were both in. The sheer desperation Erik had to save her. And Erik's mother the whole time staying calm, assuring him everything would be all right. It may have happened decades ago, but he couldn's blame Erik for still being haunted by the event today.

He leaned in closer to Erik. "Well, I obviously never met her. But from what I have heard from your stories, she was a lovely woman and she would be proud of the man you have become."

Erik stared straight ahead at the door. "I'm not so sure about that."

Charles straightened up. "Remember what I said to you when you first began training on controlling your powers? You are so much more than pain and anger, Erik. Your past, it is a part of you, yes. But it doesn't define you."

Erik turned his head sideways towards him. "Then what does?"

"Being here," Charles responded. "Creating a safe haven for others like you. Learning from your past and realizing lusting after vengeance is not the only option."

"Like when I went after Jean after Raven died?"

They both looked at each somberly. "We both could have handled the situation with Jean better," Charles admitted. "Look, I'm not saying either one of us is perfect. We are still going to make mistakes. But if your mother came her and saw you today, what do you think she would think? What would she say to you?"

Erik was pensive for a moment. "She would be glad to see that I am trying to do something good. And that I am trying to help others."

Charles smiled slightly. "Then that's what matters."

Erik smiled back. "She would have loved you, you know? Finally, someone to keep me in line."

Both men shared a laugh.

An idea suddenly formed in Charles's mind. "I have an idea, but it's a surprise."

Erik raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He wished sometimes he was the one who read Charles's thoughts.

The next day, Sophie entered the house shortly after lunch.

"Erik," she said in her usual sweet tone. "Can you come outside, please? We have something we want to show you."

Erik figured this may have something to do with Charles's surprise. As Sophie led him further towards the beach, his suspicions were confirmed. He saw Charles next to a large rock, facing them. A rock they usually sat at that spot when it was a nice day outside, getting easily lost in conversation with one another.

Erik approached Charles. "What's going on?" he asked.

Charles gestured towards the rock. "Look carefully."

That is when Erik noticed his mother's name engraved on a plaque under the words _In Loving Memory of._

Erik stared at the plaque, stunned. "How did you?"

"We have a natural welder here," Charles explained, gesturing towards Sophie.

Of course, Erik thought to himself. Sophie had heat vision abilities.

"I finally found a way to use my powers for good," Sophie proclaimed proudly.

"And there's more," Charles stated. "Sophie, if you would please."

Sophie instantly nodded to Charles and walked away. Erik remained in awe and glanced at Charles.

Sophie returned a few seconds later with a single rose in her hand. She laid it down by the rock. Then all of the other resident followed suite behind her, completing the same gesture.

When the last rose had been laid, Erik looked to them all. "Thank you all. This is very kind." He said, utterly moved and left nearly speechless.

"Thank you for all you do," Sophie said.

Erik looked to Charles, who smiled brightly at him. Erik couldn't help but smiled back. Perhaps Charles was right. We all make mistakes, all we can do is learn from them. And if he had all of these people willing to pitch in for a small but meaningful gesture, he knew he was on the right path. The path to finding closure and moving forwards.

He moved closer to Charles and took his hand. "Maybe peace is an option after all."


End file.
